User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ Weh http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:48-V trying hack my account and trying ban me That is because you and him are the same person. Now bugger off. We're not going to believe a sockpuppet of yours is trying to hack your account. 16:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Doris Hi, may I just ask why you keep deleting Caillou's mother's article? Why? What is wrong with it? Please reply, and please try to be respectful in your answer. DisneychannelFAN88 (talk) 21:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Plasmoid Thunder, I know you're online right now. Please don't ignore me. Tell me why you deleted my article twice. It's not fair if there is no reason why. Please tell me. DisneychannelFAN88 (talk) 22:30, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, didn't see your original post. The reason as to why I'm deleting it is because it's far too stubby. There's a stub, which is missing a fair bit, and then there's a stubby stub, which has barely anything to it. You're missing the infobox image, gameplay section and all that stuff. All I seem to see is an infobox with a download link in it, and a couple of lines of text. 22:33, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Plz don't keel me. Plasmoid I just realized you were my 2nd fav Mugen player. I will not announce the first because it will hurt. Also after reading your goal I have officialy decided to help you with the pokemon section of the wiki. Also I want to explain a crash in the website recently. I couldn't get on your talk page to post this note and forgot about it. Sorry for whatever I did to deserve this and no respect either (to me at least). Anyway what do you think I should put as my new random video instead of the philly cheessestake shuffle? Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 21:56, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Wat? I genuinely have no idea what you're on about. 22:25, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 20:17, February 27, 2014 (UTC)the video on my profile, I thought you knew that. Wait a sec you're NOT going to punish me for liking another mugenite other than you?!! Why should I? If I was such an egotistical control freak, I wouldn't be an admin here, now would I? 12:27, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Ha Ha! your good. Just testing you for being a control freak. Now I know your an Admin. You also rightfully deserve your first place ranking. Oh and Let me take care of that Gengar page for you I'm workin on a char that is devolution of him but can evolve into him during the second round. I hope this clears up anything I ever did wrong to you or anyone on this community. And if anyone says i'm trying to sweet talk you I'll just say "Well at least I'm helping him" In other news I learnt a new type of coding format and I still don't know how to get moving chars there. I added to the Charizard section of the wiki. This will be nothing compared to what I do next. Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 19:56, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Death Threats!? So yeah, some wikia contributor thought it was a good idea to send a death threat to me, so I decided to mark them for ban. Can ya deal with the problem, Plas? 15:44, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Dealt with. He won't be able to bug you or anyone else. 16:26, March 1, 2014 (UTC) wow. this is probably the only wiki that i have come across that has so many death threats. you would think a wiki like this could have some crazy rednecks threating each other. but no, apparently its this mugen community.Silva-zoldyck (talk) 19:28, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Good job Dylan lets jope this neva happens again. To anyone on this wiki.Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 19:58, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Pics 'n' Stuff I put up some pictures on my Yun page, can you please remove that bannder? Legorulez49 (talk) 20:43, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Done. Put another one in its place. 21:42, March 1, 2014 (UTC) More Pics 'n' Stuff Hey, Plasmoid! How i can add photos for the Chars? Tips - Artwork from Daniel, Oficial artwork from Poisonberry..... Please help Me! There's a few ways to upload a photo and then add it to an article. The easiest way being "Add features and media -> Photo" when you're actually editing an article, or click the "Contribute" button and select "Add a Photo". If you use the latter method, you can add the file to an article by typing . 09:46, March 11, 2014 (UTC) NSFW Template I was thinking of the NSFW template and I was wondering if users are allowed to make articles of the Hentai works as long as they don't upload the vulgar images or videos and the article starts with the NSFW template. If so I think the rules may be altered. Jenngra505 (talk) 20:46, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure. I don't'' really'' agree with the template itself, but I guess it's just used for characters that have NSFW sprites (for compatibility) and not full-on hentai stuff like Slime Plus or whatever. We're not listing those. 10:23, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Is actually attention seeking Okay, not to be an attention seeker but I really want you to look at my latest blog post, please?Legorulez49 (talk) 03:33, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I meant like I wanted you to look at my blog post to see if anybody could help me with the problem I'm having.Legorulez49 (talk) 00:16, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I took a look at the blog yesterday. I haven't a clue what's up because I haven't encountered that problem before. 11:15, March 14, 2014 (UTC) A hide feature for templates http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Turner If you go to the bottom of this page there is a Characters in Redemption template. It is currently hidden, but can be shown by clicking "show" on the template. I think we should implement this for our series templates, because some of them, like the Nintendo template are WAY to big. Thanks. 10:58, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I know. I've been trying to find a way to do that for quite a while, but with limited success (installing additional MediaWiki scripts is impossible). Perhaps I should look into it again. 11:37, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Scrap that. Got it working now! It just doesn't show up when you're editing the template. 12:09, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Nice. Could you tell me how to code the feature into templates? 12:12, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Add this before the style tags: class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" I'd advise looking at the Nintendo template if you're still unsure ;) 12:15, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for showing me. I appreciate it. :) 12:17, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Random question Do you think I make too many cheap edits...? Should I cut down and try and make more balanced? 22:14, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Because I'm biased, I personally don't think they count as real characters, but not, it's not you, it's Josh. He just takes several characters and pastes cheap code into them. 22:44, March 22, 2014 (UTC) So you don't care if I continue to make these edits and publish them here? 22:53, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I'd wait for a while before adding them to articles and whatnot. 23:49, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Brobots Would you think it would be reasonable to put male robots in the "Males" category?Legorulez49 (talk) 20:19, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Why wouldn't it be? 21:18, March 29, 2014 (UTC)